


When I'm with you

by Rayla_is_a_little_spoon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Undressing, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla_is_a_little_spoon/pseuds/Rayla_is_a_little_spoon
Summary: Rayla, having recently moved into the castle, is feeling a bit lonely. She wonders around one night only to come across Claudia, who invites her back to her room...





	When I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> They're lesbians

Rayla sighed. She sat up on her bed. Too comfortable. Rayla has recently moved into Castle, upon request from King Ezran. But she couldnt sleep. This has been a problem for multiple nights now. 

Rayla sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was in more casual clothing, a simple oversized purple shirt and black sweatpants. She hung her feet over the side of the bed and slipped them into a pair of pink slippers. She got up and stretched her back. 

Rayla check outside. Moon was still high. The castle seemed quiet, only the guards were walking around at this hour. 

Rayla quietly opened her door, stepped out and closed it behind her. She started to walk out into the castle. She passed Callum's room and considered knocking on his door, but decided against it.

Rayla made her way into the dining hall, deciding to get a snack. She opened the cabinets and tried to find something that looked good. Until she heard steps behind her. 

Rayla ducked down. She poked her head up to see a beautiful girl walk in. This girl was in a black, silky night gown. Her hair was a bit messed up but still wonderful. Her face was soft with nice, green eyes. Her purple dyed tips of her hair were as beautiful as ever. 

Claudia was always adorable in Rayla's eyes, even when the two would fight. Rayla sighed and slowly sat up. Claudia looked surprised to see the elf slowly rise up, but smiled warmly at her anyways. 

"Hi Rayla!" She said, making Rayla blush. She didn't know why. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, um... i... I couldnt sleep." Rayla decided to tell the truth. 

Claudia made her way over to Rayla. "Aw, that's too bad. I couldn't either. Seems we had the same idea!" Claudia giggled. God, she was cute. 

"Heh, yeah." Rayla said, smiling slightly. 

Claudia looked down at the elf. She reached forward and grabbed the elf's hand, which made Rayla blush. "Come on Rayla. Wanna head back to my room and wait out the night together?"

Rayla's heart jumped at the opportunity. She tried to play it off smooth. "I-uh, y-yeah! Let's go!" 

Claudia lit up. She started to pull Rayla to her room. The two quickly made it through the castle and to Claudia's room. Claudia shut the door behind them. Rayla took a look around the room. 

There was a soft looking bed with many pillows and blankets. There was a tall closet, and next to it a table-side bed. The window was covered with blinds and there was a desk with a spellbook on it. 

Claudia pulled the two onto her bed. Rayla took a seat on the bed, while Claudia completely layed down. She patted the bed next to her. "Come on Rayla. You can lay down." 

Rayla thought about it for a bit before slowly lowering herself down next to Claudia. She turned and saw Claudia smiling at her. She was so cute. Rayla blushed. 

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Rayla asked, trying to move the conversation.

Claudia thought for a bit. "I dont know. I'm just happy I'm not alone right now." Claudia giggled. She reached out her hand and moved some of Rayla's hair from her face. 

Rayla blushed deeper as Claudia ran her hand down Rayla. She stopped at Rayla's hip and wrapped her arm around it. She stretched out her other arm and placed it beside Rayla. Rayla understood and lifted herself up a bit, allowing Claudia to push her hand under Rayla and around to her back. 

Claudia, with her new hold on the elf, pulled Rayla down so they were face to face, tips of their noses touching. Rayla blushed, biting the inside of her mouth. 

"Wanna ask eachother questions?" Claudia asked, slowly swaying Rayla and rubbing her back. 

"S-surr!" Rayla said. "I'll ask first. Uuhh... what's your favorite snack?" She asked finally. 

"Hmm... I love jellytarts, but i think the king loves them even more than I do." Claudia said. "Do you like anyone, and if so who?" She asked. 

"O-oh! We can ask those kinds of questions?" Rayla laughed a bit. "W-well... I think I may like someone but I'm still thinking about it." She said to the girl she likes. 

"Oh? That's always tough..." Claudia said softly. 

"But i think Callum may like me..." Rayla said slowly, quietly. It was a bit obvious. 

"Yeah, I see that... do you like him?" 

"No! Well yes, as a friend. But nothing more." I dont even think I like guys, Rayla thought to herself. "Same question to you, who do you like?" 

Claudia blushed. She was even cuter somehow. She muttered to herself "Soren told you now or never..."

"Huh? I didnt hear t--" Rayla was cut off by Claudia connecting the two in a kiss. Rayla blushed and kissed back. The two stayed like that for a moment they wished to last forever. 

Claudia pulled back. "I... I'm sorry..." she said, starting to remove her arms. 

"N-no! I liked it, Claudia. Loved it even." She said, smiling. Claudia blushed again. "I guess you helped me figure out my feelings pretty quickly." 

Claudia laughed. She pressed her head to Rayla's neck. Rayla used one of her free hands and lifted Claudia's face, having the two share a kiss again. They stayed like that for a long while. 

Claudia looked at Rayla. "I-Im gonna do something okay? At anytime if you dont like it, tell me." Rayla was confused but nodded. 

*NSFW begins here*

Claudia removed one arm from around Rayla. She reached it to the zipper on Rayla's hoodie and started to pull it down. Rayla blushed deeper, but let it happen. 

Claudia pulled the zipper all the way down and opened up the hoodie a bit, looking at Rayla's chest. She wasn't wearing a bra. Claudia looked at her for a little while, blushing to herself before clearing her throat. 

She reached down to Rayla's sweatpants and pulled them down a little, just about halfway down the thighs. Rayla bit her lip in anticipation 

Claudia reached her hand into Rayla's underwear and pulled it down to match the sweatpants. She placed a finger at Rayla's entrance. Rayla breathed heavily. Claudia looked at Rayla. "You're okay with this?" She asked. 

Rayla nodded. "Y-yeah. I am." She giggled a bit. 

Claudia ran her hand along Rayla's entrance. Rayla closed her eyes as Claudia inserted a finger. She let out a soft moan. Claudia pushed the finger in further, pulling it out slowly. She repeated this motion, listening to Rayla's moans and making sure she was still okay. 

"I'm gonna put another finger in now, okay?" Claudia confirmed. Rayla nodded. Claudia inserted anothe finger and continued the motion, going a bit faster. 

Rayla got wet fast, as she had never done this before. Claudia quickened the pace, making sure Rayla was enjoying this. She inserted a third finger. Rayla moaned out, trying to keep quiet. 

Claudia kept a steady pace, letting Rayla build up. Claudia curled her fingers a bit, but kept moving out and in. 

"I'm gonna try to insert a fourth, alright?" Claudia asked. 

Rayla quietly moaned. "A-all five." 

Claudia looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Rayla nodded. Claudia held out her whole hand. She pushed her whole hand it, as Rayla bit down on her lips and let a few moans escape. 

Claudia went in and out. Rayla was close and Claudia could feel it. Claudia curled her fingers inside Rayla, which was enough to send Rayla. She released onto Claudia's hand. Claudia smiled. "Did you enjoy that?" 

Rayla blushed and nodded. "I-I really did, Claudia." 

Claudia got up. "Come on, let's go clean up a bit and then we can cuddle some more and sleep." 

Rayla got up with Claudia. The two headed into the washroom and started to clean themselves up. 

Rayla pulled her pants back up and put her hoodie back on. The two headed back to the bed. 

*end of nsfw*

Claudia layed down on her side. Rayla curled into a ball next to Claudia, who wrapped her arms around Rayla. 

Rayla closed her eyes and scooted in closer to Claudia. Claudia tightened her grip of the elf. The slowly drifted off to sleep in the warmth of eachother's presence.


End file.
